


Each Goal

by Diana924



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Nella vita l’importante era conseguire un traguardo, uno alla volta e vicini tra loro, non sfidare troppo la sorte perché pensare troppo in grande era da sciocchi. Così le aveva riferito suo padre Tywin quando era bambina e per Cersei Lannister suo padre aveva sempre ragione.





	Each Goal

Nella vita l’importante era conseguire un traguardo, uno alla volta e vicini tra loro, non sfidare troppo la sorte perché pensare troppo in grande era da sciocchi. Così le aveva riferito suo padre Tywin quando era bambina e per Cersei Lannister suo padre aveva sempre ragione.

Il suo primo traguardo era stato fare in modo che nessuno si accorgesse di quando da bambina indossava gli abiti di Jaime e si recasse ad assistere alle lezioni o di quando vi aveva preso parte, erano così simili che bastavano pochi accorgimenti. Non che trovasse noiose le sue lezioni ma le trovava stupide e ripetitive, avrebbe tanto voluto essere accanto a Jaime, era così che erano destinati a stare, insieme.

Quello che provava per Jaime era unico e speciale, nemmeno l’amore, allora lo considerava amore, per il principe Rhaegar avrebbe potuto eguagliarlo, erano due cose completamente diverse si era detto quando si abbandonavano ai loro “giochi” privati. Purtroppo la lady sua madre li aveva scoperti e ancora sentiva le sue urla e le sue minacce, poi era nato quell’orrendo mostro di Tyrion e sua madre era morta, amava sua madre ma quella faccenda non la riguardava, riguardava solo lei e Jaime.

Il secondo traguardo che si era prefissata nella sua vita era stato quello di sposare il principe e sarebbe dovuto essere un traguardo facile aveva pensato. Suo padre glielo aveva promesso e lord Tywin manteneva sempre le promesse. Era giovane, era graziosa e veniva da una casata prestigiosa e come tutte le fanciulle della sua età era innamorata del principe, era un traguardo così facile si era detta. Suo padre era il Primo Cavaliere nonché il migliore amico del re e quello era il suo destino, sedere accanto a Rhaegar, essere la sua regina.

La stessa profezia le aveva predetto quel traguardo, _regina tu sarai_ aveva detto Meggy La Rana, e questo voleva solamente dire che avrebbe sposato Rhaegar una volta che il re fosse morto così sarebbe stata subito incoronata regina. Avrebbe avuto tre figli, e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sopportare i bastardi di suo marito ma lo avrebbe fatto con piacere purché lui fosse discreto e sarebbe vissuta così a lungo da veder morire i suoi figli, si, sarebbe morta anziana circondata da nipoti e pronipoti, marito e figli scomparsi già da tempo, così aveva predetto la maegi e così sarebbe stato.

Peccato che il primo ostacolo a quel traguardo fosse stato il rifiuto del re ma quello non era un problema l’aveva consolata suo padre, non era affatto un problema perché il re ascoltava sempre quel che diceva lui e lord Tywin aveva deciso che sua figlia sarebbe diventata regina.

Poi Rhaegar Targaryen aveva sposato Elia Martell, quella debole dorniana che gli aveva dato due figli sebbene la nascita del maschio l’avesse portata fin quasi alla morte, se solo Elia fosse morta, e il re con lei forse sarebbe stato il suo momento: avrebbe potuto sposare Rhaegar, che già aveva due figli e avrebbero generato altri tre figli. O forse lui avrebbe sposato altre donne e una volta divenuto re, e vedovo, avrebbe sposato lei, doveva andare sicuramente così aveva pensato Cersei, Elia Martell era solo un debole ostacolo che la separava dal suo traguardo.

Poi c’era stata Harrenhall, Lyanna Stark e la guerra, la guerra che aveva portato Rhaegar alla morte, ucciso da Robert Baratheon che era diventato re per diritto di conquista e perché cugino del re e quello aveva cambiato tutto.

Quando suo padre le aveva annunciato che lei sarebbe comunque diventata regina il primo pensiero di Cersei era stato di sgomento, Rhaegar era morto e Jaime … il suo Jaime aveva ucciso il re quindi com’era possibile che lei divenisse regina?

La risposta l’aveva avuta il girono delle nozze quando di fronte a un septon era divenuta la moglie di re Robert Baratheon, primo del suo nome, ed era divenuta regina, esattamente come aveva profetizzato la maegie. Avrebbe potuto amare Robert, suo marito era così bello e aitante che qualsiasi fanciulla lo avrebbe amato ma lui era così prigioniero del ricordo di Lyanna che per lei era stato inutile.

Quel traguardo a cui aveva dedicato tante energie da fanciulla era scomparso già alla prima notte di nozze, era regina ma non come avrebbe voluto, aveva raggiunto lo scopo ma non le recava alcuna gioia. Per questo era tornata da Jaime, decisa almeno a vivere quell’amore fino in fondo, l’amore coniugale le era negato ma avrebbe avuto almeno l’amore di suo fratello nella maniera più assoluta che ci fosse.

I suoi figli, i suoi adorati tre figli erano la seconda parte della profezia e non vi aveva più pensato fino alla morte del lord suo padre, l’uomo che più aveva stimato al mondo, qualsiasi meta, qualsiasi traguardo avesse raggiunto c’era sempre quella maledetta profezia sopra la sua testa pronta a compiersi da un momento all’altro.

La morte di Joffrey e poi di Myrcella erano state non solo un colpo troppo duro da sopportare ma anche la prova che tutto si stava compiendo ma avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di tenere in vita Tommen, in vita e al sicuro. Per questo si era servita del Credo e dell’Alto Passero contro i Tyrell e soprattutto contro Margaery, perché lei era un ostacolo sulla sua via e nonostante le sue moine Cersei Lannister non era così facile da ingannare, quella sgualdrinella voleva portarle via il trono e peggio ancora voleva portarle via il figlio e lei non l’avrebbe permesso.

La morte di Tommen era stata imprevista ma era divenuta regina, regina per proprio diritto, un traguardo che mai aveva osato sognare invece era avvenuto, era regina e nessuno avrebbe potuto portarglielo via, la piccola Targaryen andasse dietro storie di fantasmi e di spettri, lei aveva un regno da governare e avrebbe compiuto il suo destino.

Quello era il miglior traguardo che potesse concepire, due avversari votati a morte sicura, Jon Snow e Daenerys Targaryen sarebbero sicuramente morti, e lei sarebbe stata regina, che fosse la regina di un cimitero o di una landa desolata poco le importava, aveva ottenuto quello che voleva anche senza Jaime, suo fratello negli ultimi tempi l’aveva delusa ma forse era questo il destino dei regnanti: rimanere soli, traguardo dopo traguardo.


End file.
